


Feliz Aniversário, Mikado

by KonoAlexWa



Category: Durarara!!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonoAlexWa/pseuds/KonoAlexWa
Summary: Era aniversário de Mikado, e Masaomi jamais esqueceria dessa data tão especial.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi & Ryuugamine Mikado





	Feliz Aniversário, Mikado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letumcchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/gifts).



Era aniversário de Mikado, e Masaomi jamais esqueceria dessa data tão especial. A amizade de ambos era antiga, realmente duradoura — e esperavam que se mantivesse por muito mais tempo. Mesmo longe por um período, Kida fazia questão de parabenizá-lo assim que desse meia-noite; a realidade era que uma semana antes já estava planejando tudo e a probabilidade de deixar que passasse em branco, totalmente nula. Sempre o considerou como seu melhor amigo e nada mudaria esse fato imutável.  
Bem, já fazia um tempo desde que se reencontraram em Ikebukuro, e definitivamente já passaram por muitas coisas juntos. Masaomi nunca foi tão forte quanto o amigo e por isso chegou a fraquejar; apesar disso, ainda assim seu coração e seus pensamentos pairavam sobre Mikado. Negar o quão especial era a relação que nutriam seria uma mentira hedionda, os vínculos esculpidos entre si eram inextinguíveis e eles mesmos defendiam essa conexão.  
Entretanto, Kida portava uma incompetência surreal. Ninguém é de ferro, e era com Ryuugamine que se preocupava. Às vezes tinha a sensação de estar por um triz dele, com apenas um tênue laço quebradiço e frágil os segurando. Como se isso já não bastasse, era insuficiente. Masaomi não passava de um ser medíocre e incapaz, que sempre colocava um sorriso na cara independente das circunstâncias sendo que na verdade, não conseguia sequer resgatar uma pessoa tão querida.  
Diante de tantas indagações, chegou a uma conclusão; se Mikado estivesse no fundo do poço e ele não conseguisse trazê-lo para a superfície, sem hesitar, pularia para ficar ao seu lado. Não importa a situação, faria companhia ao amigo custe o que custar.  
E foi exatamente assim o rumo que o destino deles decidiu conduzir suas vidas. Mesmo após tantos acontecimentos, se Mikado sentisse que tudo estava maçante ou tedioso demais, embarcaria no caos que fosse — por ele e com ele.  
Além disso, reparou também em uma ligeira semelhança e proximidade entre Ryugamine e Izaya. Por motivos passados, detestava aquele maldito informante, mas caso fosse necessário suportá-lo, faria isso sem pensar duas vezes. Tudo por um bem maior.  
Unindo a observação de um Mikado projeto de Izaya e a ocorrência de ser o aniversário dele, preparou um presente que supôs ser perfeito; adagas.  
Não era muito difícil de ver as habilidades notáveis de Izaya Orihara com adagas, muito menos os olhinhos do amigo brilhando ao presenciar uma dessas demonstrações — que quase sempre eram com Shizuo.  
Então, decidiu presenteá-lo com algumas! Escolheu as de maior qualidade e até umas mais bonitas que as outras. Se certificou de levar uma variedade considerável para não correr o risco dele não gostar. Em soma, Masaomi deu-as para Mikado de coração, com o seu mais singelo e sincero amor.  
Porque isso era o mínimo que podia fazer para a pessoa que iluminava a sua vida.


End file.
